Mountain Zebra
This evocative icon of Africa is an immediately recognisable member of the horse family, characterised by its striking pattern of black and white stripes, which continue through into its short, erect mane. The mountain zebra (Equus zebra) is discernable from other zebra species by the thin and relatively close-together vertical black lines on its neck and torso, which are narrower and more numerous than those of plains zebra (Equus quagga), and by the wide, horizontal bands on its haunches, which are broader than both those of Grevy’s zebra (Equus grevyi) and plains zebra. Unlike plains zebra, the mountain zebra also lacks ‘shadow stripes’, and the stripes do not meet under the belly, which is instead white with a central black stripe. The most diagnostic features of this species, however, are the ‘grid iron’ pattern of narrow stripes across the rump and the square flap of skin, or dewlap, which exists on this zebra’s throat. Aptly named, the mountain zebra is a good climber on steep, rugged terrain and has evolved exceptionally hard and pointed hooves compared to other equines. Mountian Zebra Subspecies *Cape Mountain Zebra *Hartmann's Mountain Zebra Gallery Hartmannsmountainzebra1 327w.jpg FB_IMG_1503609706756.jpg Z for Zebra, Zebu, Zucchini, Zepplin, and Zipper.png|Sesame Street (1969-present) Apple Butterfly Carrot Dog Elephant Frog Goldfish Horse Igloo Jellybean Kite Lion Monkey Nuts Octopus Panda Quail Rabbit Snake Tree Umbrella Violin Watch Xylophone Yarn Zebra.jpg Little Angel Zebra.png Noah's Ark Zebras and Horses.png Babar Warthog and Zebra.png Zebras4.jpg Elephants, Zebras, Monkeys, and Giraffes.jpg X ray Zebra.jpg Zippy Zebra.png KF Mountian Zebra.jpeg So Let's Go Wild!.png Zachary the Zebra.png Alphabet Train.jpg Zebras On the Ark.jpg Star meets Mountain Zebra.png Mountain Zebra.jpg Elephants Giraffes Lions Ostriches Penguins Hornbills Buzzards Cranes Vultures Gorillas Bullfrogs Millipedes Porcupines Warthogs Rhinos Crocodiles Hippos Leopards Zebras Hyraxes Cheetahs Baboons.png Xenops Xenopus Bullfrogs Yaks Zebras and Zebus.png Noah's Ark Doves Ravens Ostrichs Lions Leopards Turtles Tortoises Jaguars Gorillas Hippos Rhinos Penguins Parrots Elephants Zebras Flamingos Rattlesnakes Alligators Crocodiles Pythons and Rabbits.jpg Zebra, Hartmann's Mountain.jpg Zebra_mib.png Hugo-lek-och-lar-den-magiska-resan-zebra.png Knoxville Zoo Mountain Zebras.png Cute zebrush.jpeg Zebra wtpk.png Louisville Zoo Zebra.png Tampa Lowry Park Zoo Mountain Zebra.png Virginia Zoo Zebra.png Disney's Animal Kingdom Mountain Zebra.png San Diego Zoo Safari Park Mountain Zebra.png Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Mountain Zebra.png Zebra, Mountain (Dodo Heroes).png Books 31E18F0D-CBA4-4FD6-9403-428F51600CAC.jpeg BA79DD2F-E131-4F67-82A8-8526B015D660.jpeg 073115C4-1B94-4B2D-9C0C-FFD6C52A49E1.jpeg EC341672-C612-58B8-B56D-6D4E763131ED.jpeg 46A96A1E-A3A9-4914-BD6F-DB9733B62577.jpeg 4DDC85D5-AA2B-469B-AAD0-455DA0726B9A.jpeg See Also * Plains Zebra * Grevy's Zebra * Onager * Kiang * African Wild Ass * Przewalski's Horse * Mustang Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Equids Category:Herbivores Category:Jumanji Animals Category:Dallas Zoo Animals Category:Striped Animals Category:Zebras Category:Utica Zoo Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:Cabela's African Safari Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Louisville Zoo Animals Category:Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:The Story Of the Biblical Flood by Scott Cawthon Animals Category:Bold and Bright Black-and-White Animals Animals Category:V For Vanishing Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Vulnerable Animals Category:Tom Jackson's A-Z of Animals Animals Category:London Zoo Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:Billy Dilley's Super Duper Subterranean Summer Animals Category:Countdown to Extinction: Animals in Danger Animals Category:Kruger National Park Animals Category:Dumbo Animals Category:Virginia Zoo Animals Category:Hugo: The Magic Journey Animals Category:Disney's Animal Kingdom Animals Category:Lowry Park Zoo Animals Category:Hogle Zoo Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Safari Park Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Dodo Heroes Animals